


we are all lost to time

by ExyCherry



Series: into the kayleighverse [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyCherry/pseuds/ExyCherry
Summary: The media had called her a queen.
Relationships: Kevin Day & David Wymack, past Kayleigh Day/David Wymack - Relationship
Series: into the kayleighverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881505
Kudos: 22





	we are all lost to time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/post/625927122434883584/stick-ball-crows-scones-and-exy-thrones)

The media had called her a queen. _Kayleigh Day: Queen of Exy_ had been emblazoned across television screens, magazine covers, and eventually, her tombstone. She’d hated it, David remembers fondly. She’d hated every goddamned minute of it.

He’d only said it to her once. She’d slugged him in the arm, and then quickly forgot as Tetsuji fired a ball at her from farther down the court. Their practice had resumed, and the trio was back to it without delay.

Now, as he stands beside her grave, his heart aches. 

He hasn’t been to see her in ages. Coaching the Foxes was a full-time job, but now that he’s officially in retirement, he has no more excuses left to make. His son doesn’t know he’s here. David supposes he could’ve brought Kevin along, but today is for him to process his own grief.

She’s been dead for thirty years today. David misses her more every day. Their love story wasn’t anything impressive, and by no means was it a lasting affair, and that hurt him all the more. No one would remember them aside from their son. David supposes all things will be lost to time one day, and when their time comes, he will go willingly.

David has always considered himself a relatively practical man. There is nothing practical about grief. How does one mourn in a practical manner? Grief cannot be measured, therefore it stands that a practical grieving period is impossible to calculate.

This is what he tells himself when he drops to his knees in the grass. 

It’s a beautiful day outside, and it had been a beautiful day when she passed. The anniversary of her death has always come in fair weather. He knows this is her way of smiling down on him. He does not look up.

He places the sprig of baby’s breath at the base of her tombstone. It’s finally started showing signs of its age, and again, David aches. 

The media had called her a queen. 

Kevin is in his thirties when his father tells him this. His hand flies up to his tattoo at the aging man’s words, and to his own surprise, his cheek is wet with tears. His father places his hand on his shoulder. Kevin wishes he could take comfort in the gesture.

He leaves his father’s house with a newspaper clipping. _Kayleigh Day: Queen of Exy_ screams at him, and beneath the headline is a photograph of his mother, eyes shut from the brilliance of her smile, exy racquet held triumphantly above her head.

She’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/). if you enjoy my work, consider donating to [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jupitercorvusprior)!


End file.
